SasuNaru Drabbles
by ByakuSharingan
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy SasuNaru drabbles, some with a hint of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money out of writing these drabbles.

 _Drabble #1: Locker Kisses_

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto voiced out unsurely, and also with a little hint of fear, as he was pushed forward into a locker. He could not see anything nor make out whatever it was that was in front of him, because of the stupid blindfold that his friend had forcefully donned on him, and he was single-handedly man—or maybe, woman-handled by one of them into the said enclosed area; Sakura Haruno.

No girl could have been that strong without going to the gym, at least. But that is a statement that the pink-haired, brute girl constantly denied.

Now, what could have made Sakura force Naruto into wearing a blindfold and force Naruto into the locker? Well, it was the blonde's 16th birthday, and seeing as how their entire group of friends had come together to celebrate the cherub's sweet 16. However, they had yet to set up the party area and Naruto, being the curious little fox of them all, would never fail to have found them out and hence, ruin the surprise.

Holding a surprise birthday party at school wasn't a really bright idea.

"Don't worry, Naruto! We've got your back!" The overly-jubilant tone in which Sakura had said that did nothing to quell Naruto's nerves. In fact, it only succeeded in getting him to be even more alert and, even though he refused to admit it, _scared_.

Naruto heard the rather quiet closing of a door, or something like that, and it was just right behind him. It sounded suspiciously like a locker being slammed shut, and it brought back so many memories of him being bullied back in Middle School, before he met all of his friends in High School.

Flashes of him getting shoved in a pitch-black locker, followed by him getting hit by a barrage of punches and kicks from any and every direction by his tormentors… Middle school was a bad time.

It was routine for him to always be shoved in lockers immediately after his last class; him being trapped gave time for his tormentors to gather as a group as well as the…supplies that they needed.

Many a times Naruto resulted in having broken bones and bruised skin in places that would cost too much money to fix, but the bullies never had any mercy on the child.

It was hell.

And now, being put in something so alike a locker, so alike an area in which he had many bad memories, memories that he would like to have shoved at the back of his minds and locked up, never to be seen, remembered again, sprouting back up again…Naruto panicked.

He flipped.

And screams, begs and pleads could be heard coming from the locker if one were to pass by, but no one was there.

Not even Sakura.

* * *

"Hey! I've settled with Naruto! How are things going?" Sakura asked, happily, into her phone.

"Things are fine, just a few more stuff that we have to put up and then we can have my blonde over." Sakura could only laugh at the underlying tone of possessiveness in the baritone voice that replied. It never failed to make clear that Naruto was Sasuke's, and always will be.

"Alright, I'll head over there to help you guys out. Once we're done, just grab him from the locker right next to Geography." Sakura was ready to end the call, but a sudden angry question held her still.

"…You put him in a locker?" Sasuke asked, a hint of disbelief and anger mixing in with the supposed light-question.

Sakura could only gulp, afraid of the consequences that she was unaware of, and gave a positive reply.

"Uh… Yeah… He refused to sit still and I know that he would eventually find out that something fishy was going on and I took matters into my own hands because I didn't want him to find out about the bash that we were putting up just for him because you know how persistent he can be when he wants to find something and has a feeling that something was up so I just put him in a locker because I know that there would be no way for him to get out and quite possibly destroy and ruin our plans."

Sakura's ramble and babbles was followed immediately by a low, animalistic and downright furiously terrifiying growl and the abrupt ending of the call, and Sakura could only stare, rather confused yet anxious, at the phone in her limp hand.

* * *

"Someone! Please! Help me!" pitiful cries could be heard ringing out into the empty hallway, as Naruto started hitting the walls all around him with his tiny, clenched fists.

The fucking blindfold, that was expertly knotted and tight, was still hindering his vision.

"Please! Let me out!" Sobs were beginning to rise up in his throat; sobs that he desperately wished to keep in him, but to no avail.

Sasuke was greeted with one of the most heart breaking sobs that he had ever heard, and one that he had painfully recognized as one belonging to his blonde. Immediately running over to where he instinctively knew his blonde was forcefully shoved in, Sasuke ripped the door handle open and was greeted with his lithe, small, five foot blonde, whose tiny frame was convulsing in on itself with the force of his suppressed sobs, and tear tracks staining his whiskered, chubby cheeks.

Immediately ripping off the blindfold that was preventing him from seeing his love's glorious baby blues, Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around the petite frame of his beloved, whilst tucking the golden haloed head into his own neck. Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto as soon as he felt the intensity of the tremors wreaking through his love, and Sasuke visibly held back a flinch when he heard the pain-filled whimpers and sobs escaping the confines of the pink, plump lips.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's okay, I'm here. Sasuke's here." Sasuke calmly whispered into the ears of his angel as he tightened his grip on Naruto's body, desperate for the shaking of the lithe frame to _stop_ , because it was physically hurting the raven to see Naruto, to feel Naruto so scared; terrified; petrified.

Apparently Sasuke's words of comfort fell on deaf ears, as the blonde continued to shake and if possible, his shaking and trembling only grew worse.

The blonde was downright frightened.

"No, no, please, _please_! _Let me go! Please, some-someone, h-help!"_ the escalation of Naruto's voice only signified an oncoming bout of hysteria and panic attacks. The tiny, clenched fists that were pushing against the broad, muscular chest of the Uchiha only further proved the fact that Naruto was still in the world of his Middle School nightmares, the hellish realm in which his tormentors had body physiques much too similar to that of the six-foot, football player.

"Naru—"

"NO! _P-Please! L-Let me g-go!"_

Sasuke could only think of doing one thing to help calm his terrified blonde angel down.

Roughly pulling Naruto away from him, Sasuke immediately encased the chubby, tear-streaked face in his palms and gently pressed his own trembling lips against the salty, plump and harshly bitten ones of his beloved.

The feel of thin, warm lips against his own full ones, lips which provided kisses that never failed to calm him down, lips that never failed to show him the love and affection that he craved, lips that belonged to someone who had _never hurt him_.

And, like a piece of wood rising up from the bottom of a lake, Naruto realized that he was being held by _Sasuke_ , the Sasuke who had been there for him for the past year, the Sasuke who had been with him despite his many flaws and imperfections, the Sasuke who had and still and will _love him_ and _never hurt him_.

The tremors that held Naruto's body in a vice grip loosened their chains around the lithe frame, and soon enough, the constant kneading of his lips by his pale counterpart brought with it the constant relaxing of the petite frame.

It was only when Sasuke felt the trembling and shaking stop altogether, did he pull his lips away from the gently passionate kiss, one that he had thrown the utmost care and passion and love into, and stared down into the baby blues that he loved to get lost into.

"It's me, I'm here."

" _Sasuke…_ "

The grip that Sasuke held Naruto in was bordering on painful, but it conveyed the mutual feelings and words that the two boys wanted to say.

 _I love you, and I'll never leave you, Naruto._

 _Thank you, and I love you too, Sasuke._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've been feeling rather stressed out lately due to exams and all that so i decided to write; it helps to relieve the stress for me apparently. Anyway, I'm starting on this new series of SasuNaru Drabbles (hopefully they're cute, I'm trying!), which may or may not be linked, I guess it is up to you to decide. :) I'll update this series once a week, on Sundays, and my PM box is always open to ideas of drabbles that you guys want to see of these two. :)

I don't tolerate flames. This FanFiction was clearly titled "SasuNaru Drabbles" so if you don't like MY pairing, about whom I write about on MY FanFiction page, don't leave your butt hurt, anti-SN feelings here as a review. You're delusional if you, for a split second, think that I'll entertain you. Don't get your homophobic, anti-SN panties up in a knot when you realise that your reviews get deleted. I don't want MY FanFiction to be tainted with an ounce of the pile of hateful shit you bothered typing out behind the name "Guest". If you wanna insult my ship, at least do it with an identity, your cowardice stinks.

Favourite and review, they make my day + make the next drabbles much more cuter and fluffier!

Thank you,

ByakuSharingan


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 _Drabble #2: Movie Night_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Disney.**

* * *

"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" The tinkles of joyous laughter and giggles echoed about in the rather spacious living room of one raven-haired Uchiha's apartment. Onyx orbs glanced down at his chest, where his blonde-haired angel was laying on with his baby blues transfixed onto the television.

It was the day after the end of the much dreaded Finals, and both Naruto and Sasuke finally felt like they could breathe after the tad too long examination period. As soon as Sasuke stepped out of his examination hall, the bubbly cherub was up in his one-foot-taller boyfriend's face, jumping and utterly restless as he shoved a whole stack of Blu-Ray Movie DVDs into the stoic raven's face.

Blue-Ray _Disney_ Movies.

As soon as Sasuke managed to calm his overly jubilant boyfriend down a notch (to the point which was still overly jubilant, but not _overly_ so), Naruto had babbled about how they should celebrate the end of the stress-induced period by dedicating the next twenty-four hours of their lives watching nothing but Disney movies one after the another; a Disney Movie Marathon.

Sasuke, not being able to say no to the exaggerated puppy-dog look as well as the full lips that were pulled into a delicious looking pout, had reluctantly agreed. Anyway, it was a win-win situation too. Naruto got to watch the childhood movies that he grew up with, and Sasuke got to finally spend some exam-worry-free time with his beloved.

"I love Dori!" the sudden proclamation of his sunshine's affection for an animated character drew Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he glanced, albeit jealously (though he would _never_ admit it) at the blue fish that was fish-dancing on the screen, and back at the beautiful smile that blossomed on his boyfriend's face.

"Hn." Sasuke let out a grunt whilst wrapping his arms possessively around the slim waist of the blonde, holding him closer and tighter to his self. Naruto, who had been lying face down on the muscular torso of his raven-haired, duck-butted counterpart looked up when he felt, more than heard, the deep grunt that rumbled about in the Uchiha's chest, and noticed the rather discreet changes of the said raven's impeccable facial features and blank expression.

The slight narrowing of eyes.

The slight downturn of pale, pink lips.

The light scrunching up of the aristocratically sharp nose.

The possessive grip of strong arms around his slender waist.

The unmistakable glare that was being directed at the blonde's favourite fish in the television screen.

"…You're jealous." An amused grin followed after the revelation that was said in a tone of slight disbelief, but mostly amusement.

Immediately the glare evaporated off of the devilishly handsome face as Sasuke once again glanced back down and locked gazes with amusement-filled blue. The grin that was spreading itself across the blonde's face was hiding giggles that wanted to escape through, and Sasuke couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Naruto.

"I'm not." The defiance could be heard crystal clearly in the smooth baritone that replied, and Naruto couldn't help the barrage of laughter that let loose. His small fists that were resting on the defined pectoral muscles of his human-bed came up to wrap themselves around his boyfriend's face… After wiping away the pearls of laughter that formed at the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at how Naruto found amusement in his jealousy over an animated character. Uchihas were naturally possessive people; they didn't like to share. Not one bit.

"Dobe, stop laughing. It's not funny." The silent demand only brought about another onslaught of giggles and laughter and Naruto couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Teme, you're the only one for me, you know. I can't believe you'd get jealous over Dori, an _animated fish_ , of all things. I love _you_ , and _only_ you." The smile that followed that statement was so warm and angel-like that Sasuke felt his breath leave him.

His blonde was beautiful.

And he was _his_ , and _only_ his.

"Hn. Your ass is mine, dobe."

The scowl that followed Sasuke's reply would have actually had an effect on the raven had it not be accompanied by The Pout.

"At least tell me that you love me too, you jerk!"

"Sh, keep it down, I'm trying to watch the movie here."

"What! Excuse you, Uchiha Sasu—"

A light pressing of lips on lips had the blonde loud-mouth's thoughts muddled and mouth shut. When Sasuke finally pulled back, he couldn't help the slight smirk on his face as he watched the blue eyes stare back at him, glazed in surprise and dazed.

Onyx eyes softened as the grip around the Uzumaki's waist tightened.

"I love you too, dobe."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hi guys! It's late Saturday night and I'm posting up the new chapter right now because i don't think that I will have time to do so tomorrow. My exams are starting in exactly 8 days' time, and will last for the next 4 weeks or so (it ends on the 13th of November). *is petrified*

Favourite + Review! They make my day + make the next drabble cuter and fluffier!

Thank you,  
ByakuSharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 _Drabble #3: Restless Roommates_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Onyx orbs danced about over the piles of notes laid out spread before him. It was his second year in Konoha University and Finals were coming in a few months' time. So, being the prim and perfect Uchiha that he was, he obviously had to kickstart his revision and preparation for the examinations, which would count for nearly 40% of his entire year's progress' grade, at least six months before.

However, a glance at the digital clock flashing about its glaring red numbers made him second guess his rather impromptu decision to pull an all-nighter on a Friday night.

Dang it, he didn't have any tests coming up in the next week, he shouldn't be slaving _this_ far into the morning!

Deciding to finally call it a night, or rather, a very good morning (seeing as how it was nearing 3.00a.m. on the Saturday), Sasuke lethargically pushed his chair away from his study table and proceeded to switch off his table lamp when an insistent knocking on his hard-wood dorm door seized his attention.

A perfect, black eyebrow rose in suspicion and confusion, wondering exactly _who_ in their right mind would come positively _banging_ on someone else's dorm door, an Uchiha's dorm door, no less, at three in the morning.

Sasuke was completely and thoroughly drained off of his patience after the gruelling hours he had put into studying for his examinations a half-year's wait from now, and he wanted nothing more than to succumb to the soft and welcoming confines of his Sealy (which Konoha University had the courtesy of providing, thank you very much).

That was why; it was with a furiously fierce scowl on his face did he yank open his dorm door, more than ready to scream off the head of the brainless idiot who had the nerve to come banging down on his door this inhumanely early on a Saturday.

However, the scream that was about to erupt from his throat stopped short and evaporated as soon as dark, black eyes landed on tearful, frightened baby blue eyes.

The look of pure disdain and complete annoyance evaporated from the stoic man's face and morphed into one of confusion as he glanced down at the petite blonde. The first-year student Naruto Uzumaki who was dressed in nothing but a shirt far too large for his small frame (if the slipping of the collar over his small, rounded shoulders didn't give off a clue), and had his arms wrapped around a white duvet, which pooled around the slender feet of the blonde, was standing in front of the second year Sasuke Uchiha's door at three in the morning on a Saturday.

"…Naruto?" The quiet question seemed to startle the blonde as he embarrassedly glanced back down, successfully breaking the gaze.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki didn't know anything about one another asides from their names and the courses that they took here in Konoha University. The Uzumaki, who had transferred in the middle of the semester, had managed to get a dorm in the Second Year's building only because the First Year's one was full, and one of the Second Year's had dropped out.

The two dorm mates had only so far as managed to exchange names and courses; they were simply acquaintances, not friends.

So it was no wonder as to why Sasuke had been rendered speechless when he realized that the beautiful Uzumaki was standing in front of an acquaintance-that-bordered-on-stranger's door in the wee hours of the morning, clad in nothing but his sleeping attire and looking positively frightened.

"Uh…Hi Sasuke… I'm sorry for w-waking you u-up so early but… I j-just had a d-dream a-and…" The blonde was slowly losing his will to speak and Sasuke could hear the faint spell of hysteria hidden beneath the trembling voice.

 _A nightmare_.

"A-and… Y-you were in it… Y-you were in a c-car acc-accident a-and y-you d-d-die—"

Naruto broke off completely as he clutched desperately onto his white duvet, the tell-tale signs of incoming sobs wreaking havoc through his body; fear-dilated pupils, trembling shoulders, tiny fists having a white-grip on the duvet, and lastly, tears brimming on the edge of swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help the look of shock crossing over his face, but he immediately did what his brother did to him whenever he had nightmares back when he was a child.

Wrapping his arms around the petite, five foot blonde, Sasuke gently pulled the tanned boy into his room, knowing that Naruto needed physical reassurance that Sasuke himself was indeed alive and that he hadn't died in a freak car accident like he had done so in the dream.

Anyway, who could blame the blonde? Honestly, looking back on all the times that he ever saw Naruto, the only other person who he had seen Naruto talking to was to the First Years' brunet dog-loving mutt Kiba Inuzuka and also the First Year red-haired, insomniac Gaara Sabaku (which he had the unfortunate luck of knowing because both of them were the partners of two of his cousins, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga respectively.

Other than that, Naruto mostly kept to himself.

Also, the five foot First Year was living with the 5'7" and taller Second Years, most of whom he didn't know nor shared any classes with; the only one whose name he had possibly known was none other than the Uchiha himself.

Concluding that it hence wasn't really surprising that the blonde would have a dream involving _him_ of all people, Sasuke quickly drew the blonde to sit down on his bed (technically on his lap because the Uzumaki refused to let loose the vice grip he had on the pale man's shirt).

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm here. I'm alive, and I'm here." It was with these few phrases and variations of other words of comfort that Uchiha Sasuke found himself to be able to calm the nearly hysteric blonde down, the harsh, irregular breathing and the white-knuckled grip that Naruto had on his shirt both finally calmed down and loosened respectively.

When the small blonde had finally calmed down enough and had gotten most of his shock out of his system did he finally realise exactly what had transpired.

He, a First Year, was sitting on the lap of possibly the sexiest Second Year in Konoha University, an Uchiha no less, who was on his own bed, in his room. On top of all that, the Uzumaki was being hugged and comforted (by the soothing circles that were being rubbed onto his back by the slender, large hands of the said Uchiha) by the afore-mentioned Sexiest Second Year. Moreover, he, Naruto Uzumaki, was clad in nothing but his too-large undershirt that was much too thin.

Letting go of the tear-soaked front of the Uchiha's shirt, Naruto quickly covered his eyes as he buried his face into the strong pale column of the pale raven, the soft palms of his hands actually burning from the heat radiating off of his face.

"I… I-I'm sorry, I j-just…I'll go now…" The Uzumaki made an attempt at scrambling off of the Uchiha's lap, but he was held down by the gentle grip on his hips, which, unknowing to the Uchiha, was making Naruto's face burn brighter than ever.

"You are still shaking, I can feel it Naruto." The baritone voice held a subtle demand that commanded Naruto to stay in the room of Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto could do nothing but comply because even though this was possibly the most embarrassed that he had ever been, he knew that he was still frightened, still rather terrified because of the dream in which he lost one of the only few people who bothered to talk to him in the huge campus of Konoha University.

"Stay here, alright? You can take the bed. I'll be on the couch just a few feet from h—" Sasuke's explanation was cut short by the soft, nearly inaudible, angelic voice of the blonde.

"C-Can we s-share the b-bed, please?" The unspoken explanation behind the blonde's request was rather blatantly obvious to the raven. The Uzumaki obviously still needed physical comfort, and Sasuke was more than willing to give it to someone who desperately needed it.

Despite his outward appearance and his demeanour as a 'cold-hearted prick', he wasn't heartless.

Sasuke simply nodded and proceeded to get Naruto to lie down on the Queen-sized bed, and Naruto did so. As soon as the duck-butted head hit the pillows, Naruto immediately used one of his mall hands to hold and clutch onto the collar of the Uchiha's shirt.

The unspoken question echoed about in the rather small dorm of the Uchiha, and he simply drew himself closer over to the trembling Uzumaki, not doubt still trying to pull himself away from the dream, and wrapped his arms around the small figure.

It was with a final verbal assurance and a tight, physical squeeze of his arms around the Uzumaki's body did the trembling finally cease.

" _I'm here."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Early update because I won't be able to post a new chapter for the next 4-5 weeks or so, because exams. I won't be free to update this Sunday, so here's a head start on the new chapter.

Favourite + Review, they make the next drabbles more cute and fluffier!

ByakuSharingan


	4. Chapter 4

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 _Drabble #4: Angel Bears_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Wah! Look at all these bears!" The jubilant blonde piped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet, barely holding back his excitement that seemed desperate to burst through the seams of his bright (and horrid, although Sasuke would have to have balls of _steel_ , and _nothing but steel_ , to declare that out loud) orange parka.

Sasuke only gripped the small, soft, and tanned hand tighter; not risking the chance of losing Naruto in the rather crowded yet expansive store which had bears glancing (*cough* glaring *cough*) rather fondly at the odd couple from all four walls. The squeals of child laughter and constant padding of feet against the soft, carpeted flooring, and the occasional whine and, God forbid, outright bawling were what they Uchiha-Uzumaki couple were greeted with as soon as they stepped through and under the rather childish archway (which passed as an entrance into the (in)famous store).

They were at Build-A-Bear.

Also known as, Sasuke's worst nightmare.

But Naruto was adamant on paying a visit to the store for two reasons; because he wanted to make his own bear (seeing as how he had never been given the chance to do so his entire life), and also because he wanted them to do something together on their anniversary.

When Sasuke even had the slightest hint of refusal and rejection on his person, Naruto immediately pulled out his trump card; The Pout.

They were buckling their seat belts in Sasuke's suave, sleek and gleaming BMW in two minutes.

"Oh my goodness! They even have ninja bears!" the excited squeal, which was accompanied by joyous peals of laughter and a whole bout of giggles soon after helped to ease the tension and annoyance on Sasuke's person, just a little bit. Sasuke had initially planned on spending the entire day in nothing but sweats and/or their birthday suits (though he much preferred the latter), simply basking in his angel's presence (and also basking in his angel's heat in the bedroom, but Naruto didn't have to know that). However, his blonde-haired angel-turned-devil had insisted on getting out of the lovely confinement of their shared apartment for the sole reason of dropping by this menace of a store.

Of course, Sasuke did not want to have to deal with a displeased Naruto, because that would result in him dealing with an unhappy Naruto.

Unhappy Naruto's result in no sex.

And no sex on their anniversary?

 _Preposterous._

So, Sasuke, being the good (though Naruto would have begged to differ, seeing as how it took the blonde firecracker nearly an _hour_ to persuade his boyfriend to accompany him in _their_ trip to the store, before he had to resort to The Pout), boyfriend that he was, Sasuke eventually agreed and well, here they were.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's go build a bear!" the sliding of a soft, small hand into his own coarser and larger one brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he was promptly _dragged_ along the carpeted flooring to the first station. "Quick Sasuke! Go build one!" the excitement in the angelic voice would have been heard miles away, and Sasuke, still irritated and annoyed, simply glanced at the vast display of the various starter bears.

Jesus, how many starter bears did they even have?

The twitch of a coal-orbed eye could not have been prevented, regardless of what others chose to believe, as Sasuke grew increasingly frustrated because of firstly, the ridiculous number of bears he was _expected_ ( _he_! _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_! Expected to build a bear at Build-A-Bear!) to choose from by his, secondly, increasingly fidgety and impatient boyfriend.

"I don't even know which one to choose! Fuck (at this, every single pair of eyes belonging to a parental figure in the store zeroed in and glared at the raven-haired Uchiha, who simply brushed them off with a glower of his own), I don't even know what bear I want to make!" the black-haired prodigy, hissed, agitation and irritation unmasked.

The blonde who was bouncing right beside him, who had already picked his own black bear, let out an irritated huff and sent a glare to his (obviously) more irritated boyfriend. "Well, I don't know, make one of someone who means something to you, I guess!" With that, the blonde swiftly turned and pivoted past the duck-butted raven and quickly made his way over to the second station.

Sasuke brought his gaze back down to the wide array of bears in front of him, with a look of resignation and surprisingly, calm.

"Someone who means something to me, huh?" With a determination that would have made any other Uchiha do a double take, and also take in a gasp of pure horror and disbelief, Sasuke Uchiha grabbed onto the head of a certain bear with a glimpse of a _smile_ on his face.

Sasuke Uchiha, son of the biggest business tycoon Fugaku Uchiha, son of the fiercest and most sought after fashion designer and internationally famous model Mikoto Uchiha, brother of the most brilliant and equally as most terrifying lawyer Itachi Uchiha, and also member of the internationally renowned Family of Iced Beauties, the Uchihas…

…Was _smiling_ , whilst holding, rather determinedly, onto a bear in Build-A-Bear.

A blonde, blue-eyed bear.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at my bear! Look at what I made!" Before Sasuke could stop the five foot firecracker, a black bear was promptly shoved into his face and, quite literally, up his nose. Immediately bringing up a pale, larger hand, Sasuke swatted away the furry menace from his face, hating how it tickled him with its terrifying furriness.

"Dobe!" The giggles that followed after his insult-turned-term of endearment were filled with so much joy and happiness and were contagious enough to force the ice-block Uchiha to let slip a smile on his perfectly stoic face.

The bear was pulled back a reasonable distance, and Sasuke could see the glowing, cute face of his beloved, which was pressed against the head of the black bear.

"I made one of you!" Blue eyes glinted in glee as the blonde automatically went on his vivid description of his masterpiece and how similar it was to the raven humanoid.

"Sasu's black because it's the colour of your hair! He's also really soft and smooth, like your hair too! Although, yours is smooth probably due to the fact that you overdose it on conditioner every time you shower—OW! That hurt, you teme!"

"I do _not_ overdose on conditioner, you usuratonkachi." The hissed whisper went ignored.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying, Sasu's hair is really soft! And I also dressed him in the blackest of the black outfits that they had on display, because you, Humanoid-Sasu, dress in nothing but black!"—cue adorable pout—"And look! I got them to stitch on the Uchiha Fan clan symbol that I made a few weeks ago!"

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow as he gave the bear an once-over. He had to admit though, the blonde did do a rather good job but he couldn't help but feel a little butt hurt over the 'always wearing black' comment. Uchihas don't only wear black, they wear red and white too (the Uchiha fan, duh), a.k.a _other colours_!

"Hn." The non-committal grunt that the taller of the two let out was followed by a displeased frown etching itself onto the face of the shorter.

"Admit it! It looks like you!"

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes as he begrudgingly kept his lips sealed. However, he was no match for the very discreet quiver of plump lips and the light sheening of baby blues. "Yes, it does. Even you know how to do a decent job at making a bear."

The crocodile tears seemed to have been swallowed and absorbed back into the petite frame as the quivering lips opened up to let out an indignant squawk.

"You teme! Take that back! I do and can and will always make bears better than you—Oh! Wait! Sasuke! Sasuke! Let me see _yours_!"

Sasuke immediately recoiled and swiftly hid his own bear behind his back.

Naruto noticed this, of course, and with a determined glint in his eyes, lunged for the bag from in between Sasuke's legs (apparently, being a whole foot shorter than his boyfriend was beneficial in certain situations under certain circumstances), and wrapped his fingers tightly around the bag. It was with a victorious yelp and leap of joy that the Uzumaki finally yanked the bag free from his much-stronger boyfriend's grip, and wrapped his arms around the rather big bag.

"Dobe!" The Uchiha made another fruitless attempt at reaching for the bag, but the short boy simply ducked and twisted about the persistent arms of the pale raven. The blush staining the high cheekbones of the prodigy announced to the world his embarrassment and desire to _not_ let his bear be seen by his boyfriend, but Naruto was _persistent_.

It was only when they were across each other about the mall's rather famous fountain, both gasping for breath with Sasuke in a, surprisingly, worse condition, did the both of them stop their chase-and-run.

Naruto dramatically reached into the bag and yanked out his prize.

A light-furred, blue-eyed Angel Bear stared back at him from his arms.

"An angel?" the Uzumaki whispered out loud, and jumped in surprise at the arms wrapping possessively around his waist. Naruto glanced back and up towards the pale yet flushed face of his beloved, confusion dancing about his own baby blues.

The raven, if possible, flushed even more, and quickly hid his face in the crook of the Uzumaki's neck. Sasuke doubted that helped though, Naruto could and would probably have felt how hot his face was from where it was buried in his neck.

"Well, you said to make a bear of someone who means something to me…" the deep baritone drifted off, muffled and with each syllable leaving those pale, pink lips, the embarrassment ringing about in its words steadily increasing as well as the grip around the shorter boy's petite waist.

"And, well, you mean a lot to me and… you're _my_ angel, so there."

The grip Sasuke had around his waist grew tighter as Naruto let out a barrage of giggles. Naruto spun around the possessive hold of his boyfriend, prompting Sasuke to pull his face away from his impromptu sanctuary in the Uzumaki's neck. Sasuke immediately averted his gaze, not wanting to look into the blue eyes that he loved in his own embarrassment, but still kept his arms around the smaller boy.

Naruto placed his palms on the either sides of the raven's aristocratic face, and guided it to face his own. Soft, grateful blue locked with embarrassed onyx, and Naruto couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips as the blush on Sasuke's grew tenfold.

"Thank you, Teme, no one has ever thought like that of me before." A soft smile tugged at the corners of plump lips as almond-shaped, onyx softened.

"Well, they obviously don't know just how much of an angel you are, Naruto." The grip that the Uchiha had on the petite blonde's waist tightened. "Of course, they never did know you like how I do." At this, the Uchiha let slip his hand down to grope a plump, tight, and peachy-round bottom.

A high-pitched screech that Naruto would later deny at having let out echoed about the nearly empty top floor of the mall.

"You ruined a perfectly romantic moment, you teme!"

"Hn."

However, the twin serene smiles that plastered themselves on both their faces spoke enough to make up for the loss of the dubbed 'perfectly romantic moment'.

 _I love you_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First week of exams, didn't start out as well as I'd hoped. Posting up a chapter because fluff makes things a little more bearable...?

Favourite + Review, they make the next drabbles more cute and fluffier!

ByakuSharingan


	5. Chapter 5

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 _Drabble #5: Drunken Confessions_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"How much did you have to drink?!" the screech escaping pink, luscious lips echoed about in the empty corridor of the apartment building, as Uzumaki Naruto fought hard to keep his boyfriend balanced in one arm whilst (desperately) attempting to jam their key into their apartment door.

His tipsy, unbalanced, uncoordinated, giggly, three-year-old-reverted, _heavily drunk_ boyfriend.

The question-cross-yell was left unanswered, as the raven laying limp and draped over the petite and slender five-foot frame of the blonde was quiet. For a moment, Naruto had the fleeting thought that his boyfriend had finally passed out, and that he would be rewarded with some peace and quiet, one that was not ruined every two seconds by either a giggle or a redundant/stupid question, or both.

But all hope was thrown out the window when the raven simply giggled once again, and Naruto openly displaced his displeasure through a groan because he _knew_ that the Uchiha was _way_ out of his element and was far from passing out, and hence, Naruto's wish of a quiet, serene night was far from reach.

"Hey."

Naruto finally succeeded in pushing the key into the keyhole and, with a cry of victory, twisted his wrist and literally kicked open the door, and subsequently literally dumped the six foot, _heavily_ muscled and hence, _heavy_ Uchiha unceremoniously down onto their carpeted ground. The Uchiha was apparently unaware of what and where he was (Jesus he was _way_ too far out of his element), and continued to stare in everything in dazed wonder.

"Hey, babe."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly but refused to acknowledge the obvious cry for attention from the pale man.

"Babe."

The scowl that was imprinted onto the smooth contours of the Uzumaki's chubby face deepened, and Naruto took in a deep, steadying breath, in a futile attempt to hold onto even just a sliver of his cool, and more importantly, his sanity.

"Baby—"

"WHAT?!" The only reply that the now-fuming blonde was deigned with was a blank stare; apparently his outburst hadn't had his desired effect on the too-far-gone Uchiha.

Sasuke simply glanced back up, eyelids steadfastly drooping and it was clear as day that the Uchiha was fighting hard against it, wanting nothing more than to stay awake a little longer.

"You're beautiful."

Immediately the scowl that had transfixed itself onto the chubby, angelic face evaporated and was replaced with a look of pure, innocent surprise. Naruto could only watch, gobsmacked, as his drunk and extremely tipsy boyfriend finally succumbed to the throes of sleep and drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness.

Who would have guessed that all that the raven wanted to say was that his boyfriend was beautiful?

The said boyfriend, at whom the compliment was being directed towards, certainly didn't.

The signs of a tell-tale bush slowly starting making their presence known; the stead-fast colouring of the tan, slender neck, crawling dangerously fast up the cherubic face and setting up camp on chubby, whiskered cheeks. Naruto also couldn't help but bite down on his bottom lip and avert his eyes from the perfect, sexy, hot and handsome (although alcohol-saturated) mess of a boyfriend that was laying sprawled out on their apartment floor just a few feet away.

Naruto felt _shy_.

Granted, Sasuke wouldn't know about his current predicament, well, he wouldn't remember anything from this night (or early morning, take your pick) when he woke up later on, but Naruto still couldn't help but feel embarrassed and self-conscious all of a sudden.

Sasuke never told him he was beautiful. Heck, this was the first time anyone told him that he was beautiful _full-stop_.

And okay sure he was told that he was beautiful by his boyfriend who was really, over-the-top, overly-saturated, _drunk_ , but it still meant a lot to the Uzumaki.

He had never been called beautiful before, and even Naruto himself didn't find himself pretty, much less beautiful (he found that the whiskers on his cheeks played a huge, major flaw on their own). He was rather short… Okay, granted he was _really_ short (being only 5'4" at 22), and he was really skinny and much too lithe and petite for a guy. His eyes were too big, and his lips were a tad too full, and his fingers, feet and limbs were just too small.

But to be told that regardless of all of these self-pointed-out flaws, Naruto was still beautiful to the man that he loves, and the man that loves him back. And…

… Naruto never felt happier and shyer than he did before.

"Teme… Thank you." The blonde murmured as he knelt down beside his slumbering boyfriend, and pressed a chaste kiss, filled with love and gratitude, onto the thin, alcohol-tasting pale pink lips before him.

 _I love you_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hell Week's over, and the next few papers will be a LOT more manageable as compared to the ones that I took this past week. :) Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I personally feel that this Drabble isn't as fluffy or as cute as the other 4, gomenasai!

Favourite + Review, they make the next drabbles more cute and fluffier!

ByakuSharingan


	6. Chapter 6

**SasuNaru Drabbles**

 _Drabble #6: Dangerous Dango_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Sasuke! Look what I got!" The blonde cherub was racing towards the pale, onyx-eyed raven who was sitting just a few metres away from the entrance to the city square. It was the Annual Konoha Festival, where the people all gathered together to simply bask in the happiness and peace that was uniquely Konoha, the rather small city off the streets of Tokyo.

Brightly-lighted shops littered the streets of the little city, as both tourists and residents mingled about and drifted from shop to shop as one, in one smooth wave. The constant murmured conversations and occasional yells floating about and filling the once serene and quiet Main Street brought with it tinkles of laughter and the occasional bout of guffaws and giggles. Loud exclamations of awe and admiration were common, as were the heated debates on the prices of goods being sold.

However, the joyous atmosphere and happiness-radiating environment could not please everyone, and as such was not well-received by a certain raven. With a scowl etched and engraved into the fine contours of his impeccably perfect face; the narrowing of almond-shaped eyes, the appearance of a slight, angry wrinkle between his eyebrows, the light scrunching of a sharp nose, and the extremely obvious downturn of pale pink, thin lips.

Uchiha Sasuke had never fancied expansive, boisterous festivities like this, they didn't sit well with him; they just weren't his cup of tea.

Glancing up from where he was glaring, unknowingly, down at an innocent rock, Sasuke tilted his face towards the direction from which the angelic voice came from, and was nearly blinded by the grin that stretched between stuffed, whiskered cheeks. His love's baby blue eyes were hidden behind his eyelids; his overstuffed cheeks forcing his eyes to resemble that of upside down 'U's.

"I got myself some dango!" Sasuke's gaze was redirected to the small, soft, and tanned hand that was holding three sticks of the said snack-on-a-stick precariously between small fingers.

Immediately bringing up a larger, pale hand to wrap around the smaller ones of his love, the Uchiha gently but efficiently pried open the soft fingers apart, and seized the sticks from the custody of the Uzumaki.

Naruto watched, baffled and with an open-mouth, as the Uchiha effectively removed the sweet balls from the stick and placed them into the small, clean plastic bag that was previously used to house the three dango sticks. He watched, blue eyes glazed in utter disbelief, as Sasuke (with a straight, poker face) handed him back the bag filled with the nine balls of goodness, whilst holding the skewers in his other hand.

"Dobe, are you going to take it or not?" The smooth baritone that was layered with annoyance broke Naruto out of his confusion-induced daze, and he stared, bemused and unamused at the bag filled with the treat.

"Teme! How do you expect me to eat my dango without a skewer?" The exclamation-cross-question did not faze the pale man, for the only reply that the petite man received for his outburst was simply a minute raise of a dark eyebrow.

"Usuratonkachi, do you even know what danger you are unknowingly putting yourself in?" The raven bit out, the cool, onyx gazing slowly morphing into that of annoyance and anger, with a little hint of incredulousness. The baby blue eyes only widened in bemusement, and the plump, pink lips only fell apart even further.

"What's so dangerous about skewers?!" The indignant shout resulted in many accusatory glares and hushed whispers to be directed to the blonde, small, and slender boy. However, the person at which the question/demand was being directed at though, simply pushed himself off of the wooden bench towards the trash can, where he promptly and swiftly dumped the dango sticks.

"Hn."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed at the same time a pout started forming on the succulent lips of the blonde boy. "Teme, give me a reason! I don't like eating my dango without the skewers! It feels weird!"

Immediately, a dark-eyed, annoyance-fuelled glare landed on the top of the blonde mop of spikes.

"What are skewers?"

Blond eyebrows relaxed only slightly, still crumpled in confusion. "Huh? Well, they're sticks, aren't they?"

"Yes. Sticks that can poke through soft things like dango. Now, do you know what is softer than dango?"

A tan, button nose crumpled in impatient anger. "Urgh, I don't know! It's not like it matters!"

The glare hardened. "Yes, it does. The answer is your inner cheek. Your tongue too. Your gums, and your lips too."

An impatient sigh escaped the plump, full lips of the shorter boy. "So? I don't get where you're going Sasuke!"

"Hn. All I'm saying is that you could have hurt yourself, badly if I may add. Your entire mouth is softer than the sweet, so you would definitely get hurt if the skewer was positioned at a wrong angle." The raven dead panned.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed even further, the cute, chubby face lined in disbelief-induced anger. "What! I'm not so stupid as to hurt myself with a dango stick of all things, Sasuke!"

An impatient sigh escaped thin, pale lips, and the wrinkles that started to bloom on the aristocratic face were laced in nothing but frustration and irritation. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you hurt at all, period. I can't stand it when you get hurt, and it's even worse when I let it slip and allow you to get hurt, dobe!"

The cherubic face relaxed, tinges of surprise tracing the contours of it. Blue eyes could only gaze back at the 6'4", basketball player, blankly. Naruto outlined the stiff-with-embarrassment, frigid stature of his boyfriend, whose gaze was, without a doubt, being directed at the innocent stone (again), even though the blue-black locks were shielding his eyes from view. The large, calloused yet elegant pale hands were shoved deep into the pockets of the leather jacket that was draped over the broad, muscular shoulders of the Uchiha, and Naruto could clearly see the outline of his clenched fists.

This was the first time that Sasuke had verbally announced that he couldn't stand it when Naruto got hurt, a.k.a. hated it when the Uzumaki got hurt. And...

It was so sweet.

Immediately rushing into the hard torso of his beloved, Naruto wrapped his slender arms around the muscular torso of his boyfriend, feeling the dango-filled plastic bag knocking against the ripples of muscles on the back of the raven.

The blonde was rewarded with an equally as tight hug, and he smiled into the dark, cotton shirt when he felt strong, firm arms wrap themselves around his small and petite waist, loving how he was literally cocooned by Sasuke and nothing but his scent and his love.

"Thank you Sasuke. No one has ever told me that before." Although it came out muffled, the Uchiha had heard it all the same, and simply tightened the possessive grip that he had around the waist of his angel.

"Hn."

"What happened to the sweet Sasu-Oh, yeah! Yeah! Since you're being so sweet, lemme give you some of my dango!" With that, the blonde pulled his arms back from encasing the raven, but seeing as how the Uchiha still refused to relent his possessive hold around the blonde (which left no room between the hard, muscular and pale body and the soft, petite and tanned one), so Naruto simply spun around in his boyfriend's hold in order to access the sweet treats that were packed into the plastic bag. Sasuke only hooked his chin over the soft, blonde spikes and gazed, a little interestedly at the rummaging, small hands of his beloved.

With a victorious cry, Naruto pulled out one of the dango balls and spun back around, such that he was facing Sasuke, with his arms folded and resting against the hard chest. The sudden movement of the lithe frame jerked Sasuke's head up and away from its makeshift, temporary sanctuary, whilst prompting his hold around his blonde to tighten again.

"Here! Have one!" With that, Sasuke's mouth was stuffed in nothing but the sweet, sticky treat. His senses immediately went on overdrive as his gag reflex kicked in.

"Dobe!"

"Eat it, Teme! It's nice and sweet, just like you!"

A glare. "I am not nice and sweet. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Uchihas aren't—"

A shake of soft, blonde spikes. "You Uchihas have a nice and sweet side to you, but it just needs some coaxing. Stop denying it and eat that dango!"

A resigned sigh. An audible, purposefully-loud swallow. A groan of disdain.

A victorious giggle.

"Uchihas are not sweet."

A roll of baby blue orbs. "What's the big deal, you egotistical bastard? I still love you all the same."

Another resigned sigh. "I love you too, dobe."

To any on-looker who had been paying attention, it would have been clear as day that the small, petite five foot cherub with the most chubbiest cheeks and brightest, innocent smile had the six foot, walking ice block, power-radiating and evil-emanating fucking Uchiha wrapped around his tiny, tanned, soft finger.

Kushina and Minato will be proud.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Early Here's the new chapter! The ending's a little off and I don't find it has cute as the other chapters as well as the other ideas I had in mind, but this actually happened (at least the main gist of it) to my friends-who-are-together, hahah. I found it strangely adorable. Anyway I'm starting to work from next week on and hence I guess the updates will not be as timely and regular as I had planned, but I will do my best!

If you have any ideas or scenes that you want to see these two dorks in, don't be afraid to drop a PM! :)

Favourite + Review, they make the next drabbles more cute and fluffier!

ByakuSharingan


End file.
